User input mimicking strokes of a drawing instrument may be rendered by a computing device as digital ink presented on a display. For example, ink stroke user input may be provided by touching a touch sensor (e.g., a touch pad or a touch display) with a finger. In another example, ink stroke user input may be provided by a pointing device, such as a stylus or a mouse.